


LOG DATE 201X

by shraybius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Manipulation, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, True Lab (Undertale), background alphyne if you really squint, sort of open to interpretation, the events of undertale haven't taken place, you're basically just reading her lab notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shraybius/pseuds/shraybius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all my fault. The amalgamates have started melting away, one by one. Sometimes I wake up, and one of them is just gone, like they had never even existed. I have to fix this. I’m not going to stop until I do. I’m not gonna leave until it’s over, and every last one of them is back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOG DATE 201X

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off this is my first ever story on ao3! It's probably not my best either, since the idea for this just popped into my head last night and I've been writing on and off ever since. But I hope you will read it, and that you like it!  
> Now for some things you should know before you start:  
> -You really shouldn't read this if you haven't played/watched someone play true pacifist. My story is based off a lot of information from the true lab, and if you're reading this, it won't make any sense unless you've read the entries on the walls  
> -Alphys is the narrator  
> -The story's set in a style of alphys updating her notes, so you only get a glimpse of what's going on and you have to piece together the rest  
> That's really all there is, the rest you should be able to figure out yourself!

LOG DATE 201X #065097  
Asgore came by today to drop off some human SOULS. I don’t know how he got them. I didn’t ask, and he didn’t tell. Before he left, I thought I saw him smile sadly at the golden flower on my desk, but I’m sure I was just imagining things.

LOG DATE 201X #065103  
I think I’m starting to understand now why human SOULS are so much stronger than monster SOULS. They seem to have a substance that allows them to persist even after their physical host has been destroyed. This substance should be extractable from the SOULS, and it might just be the key to breaking the barrier! I don’t want to get too excited, but things seem to be looking up! Tomorrow I’m going to work on blueprints for a machine to extract this substance, which I’ve nicknamed ‘determination’.

LOG DATE 201X #065104-#065279 R E D A C T E D

LOG DATE 201X #065280  
This is all my fault. The amalgamates have started melting away, one by one. Sometimes I wake up, and one of them is just gone, like they had never even existed. I have to fix this. I’m not going to stop until I do. I'm not gonna leave until it's over, and every last one of them is back to normal.

LOG DATE 201X #065281  
Undyne came by today. She told me that everyone is counting on her to keep them safe now that she's been appointed head of the Royal Guard. She said that she's really been feeling the pressure, but that she would be able to make it through knowing she would have her friends to lean on. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I won't be around much longer. But maybe it's for the best. After all, she'll soon have one less citizen to worry about.

LOG DATE 201X #065285  
It’s strange. Lately, I’ve been having these dreams of a golden flower talking to me. He keeps telling me that I need to ‘reverse the process’. But I don’t know what that means.

LOG DATE 201X #065287  
I don't know if I can keep doing this. I know I promised everyone that I would bring them back their families and told myself I wouldn’t leave until I fixed things, but it's becoming harder and harder to ignore the messages on my phone and the letters piling up on my doorstep. Maybe I should lock up the doors for good? In any case, one of those two skeleton brothers has come by and talked to me through the door, asking about a talking flower. I don't know what to tell him, but he doesn’t want me to say anything.

LOG DATE 201X #065289  
I think I'm going to fire up the determination extractor one more time and see if I can use it to reverse engineer determination, like he wants me to. It's my last hope to save the amalgamates, and if it doesn't work, then it's just one more reason to leave.

LOG DATE 201X #065294  
Undyne has now left over seventy messages. But I can't talk to her. I'm afraid I might just let everything slip, and then where would we be? I can’t face her. It would just make things that much harder. At least the determination extractor’s modifications are coming along, and I plan to conduct my first test tomorrow. Hopefully I can reverse the process, and make everything right again.

LOG DATE 201X #065295  
The test was a success. I managed to extract a blue substance from one of the human SOULS. When we tested it on organic material, it turned to dust. It seems to do the opposite of determination, in that it speeds up the deterioration of the SOUL. I think I’m going to call it doubt. It’s only fitting, considering that’s all I seem to have anymore.

LOG DATE 201X #065299  
I’m going to try injecting one of the amalgamates soon with doubt to see what happens. If we’re correct, then it should bring them back into a recognizable state. Once I’ve seen the results of that experiment, I’m going to mix equal parts of determination and doubt to see what it creates. I need this to work. It might be our my last chance.

LOG DATE 201X #065301  
I miss Gaster. I know I shouldn’t, but I do. He always knew what he wanted to do, and he always knew how to get it done. I wish I could talk to him, but that doesn’t seem like a possibility with his current state. The other skeleton brother has come by, and he’s told me that he’s been keeping track of him. I don’t really know how he got in. He just kind of showed up. It scared me half to death. I thought one of the amalgamates had gotten out. Maybe if I have the time, I’ll build something to stop him from entering again. We can’t afford any interference now. 

LOG DATE 201X #065303  
Undyne has left enough messages that the operating machine constantly lights up. I want to reply so badly, but he says I can’t. It would only distract me, and we can’t afford any distractions, not now that we’re so close. But still, a part of me wants to do it anyways. Sometimes, late at night, I listen to the messages. One in particular has stuck with me, where she says that she loves me. I don’t know how to tell her that I do too.

LOG DATE 201X #065304  
Yesterday I tried injecting the last remaining amalgamate with doubt. At first, nothing happened. But later, when I was working on some side projects upstairs, I heard a crash. I ran down, and something was happening to it. Parts of its body were beginning to melt off , and then all that was left was a few monsters that separated from each other. It brought them all the way back, but they won’t move at all. They all just lay there, staring off into space. Sometimes, I think one of them is about to move, but then they just go still again. What does this mean? Could it be that doubt alone is not good enough? Is there some other component I’m missing?

LOG DATE 201X #065305  
I tried mixing one part determination with one part of doubt today, and the result is a dull gray liquid. I’m not sure what to make of it. I’m going to inject the first monster that separated from the amalgamate, an ex Royal Guard, with it to see what happens.

LOG DATE 201X #065306  
He woke up.  
It happened with a bang. I was examining the doubt-determination mixture, and he suddenly jumped up from his table, ripping out his feeding tube and gasping for breath. I ran to go help him, but he started screaming as soon as I came near. He’s been sitting in a corner ever since, rocking back and forth on his heels. What did he see that made him like this? I don’t think there’s an answer to that question that I’ll like.

LOG DATE 201X #065307  
The guard won’t say anything to me, just keeps shaking his head no over and over again. If I try to approach him, he just starts crying. I don’t know what to do. He’s retreated into one of the beds in the lab, but he refuses to eat when I slide a dish of instant noodles over to him. I don’t know how much longer the guard can survive in this state. Worse still, he’s disappeared now that I need him most. On top of it all, people are starting to actually come by the door and talk through it to see if I’m still there. Undyne stops by everyday now, and she started crying against the door today. I sat there and cried with her. I don’t think I want to do this anymore.

LOG DATE 201X #065308  
The doubt-determination liquid is gone. All that’s left is a golden flower petal where I had kept it last. I don’t understand. How could he do this to me? After everything we’ve done together and worked for? I can always make more, but why? He could have just asked, but now I realize that this was probably what he wanted all along.

LOG DATE 201X #065309  
He talked today. Well, not so much talked as wrote. He clawed his sheets to strips and wrote on them with his blood. When he was done, it said “Do you know what it’s like to die and continue breathing?”. I told him I didn’t. He laughed.

LOG DATE 201X #065311  
Asgore stopped by today. He talked through the door, but I didn’t say anything back. He said that Undyne has resigned from her post and hasn’t talked to anyone in days, and that the only time people saw her was when she came here every day. I never wanted this. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. But it seems like no matter what, that’s all I end up doing.

LOG DATE 201X #065313  
There’s been a new development with the guard. He’s actually eating now, and he doesn’t scream when I try to come near him. Sometimes we just look at each other from across the room. But today was different. After Undyne left the door, and I was crying like I always do when she leaves, he came up the elevator. He didn’t say anything when he saw me, just walked straight over and sat next to me. We didn’t speak. We just sat there, the two of us, wishing for something more.

LOG DATE 201X #065314  
He’s talking again. At the very least, he sometimes asks me what I’m doing when I test the properties of doubt. Yesterday he even offered to help, but I’m still apprehensive of letting him near anymore of the substance. I still remember that night with the sheets, and I don’t want it to happen again. I don't ask him about what he meant when he wrote those words, and he doesn’t offer.

LOG DATE 201X #065316  
I’m not sure what it is about the guard, but something about his presence calms me. When we’re together, even if he’s just watching me work, it seems easier to go about my day. It’s nothing like what Undyne and I had, or even what I had with Asgore. But it’s something special all on its own. 

LOG DATE 201X #065318  
The guard and I have started making preparations to inject the other monsters with doubt. He told me that he remembered being an amalgamate, and that the experience was horrible. He said it felt like being lost in an endless ocean and even though you want to stop swimming, you can’t. I think that’s what he was remembering that night. I hope the transition will be smoother for the other monsters. None of them deserved this. Only I do.

LOG DATE 201X #065320  
Our preparations are complete. He says he’ll help talk them through it, since he knows what they’ve been through. I can’t tell how much of a help he’s been to me. I hope this works, not just for me, but for him.

LOG DATE 201X #065322  
The guard wants me to go outside, to open up the doors again. But I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I don’t know how much has changed, or if Undyne will ever forgive me. One thing is for sure, though, and that’s that once I do open the doors, I’m going to tell everyone the truth. No more hiding. The people deserve to know.

LOG DATE 201X #065323  
We woke them all up today. Every last one of them. I wish I could have saved more of them, but I’ve done what I could now. Once they’re all rehabilitated, I’m going to release them all back outside. Then I’ll open the doors again. Strangely enough, I’m not scared anymore. I know now that I’ve done my best, and that I stayed true to my goal. What’s done is done, and I can only hope the others see it that way too.

LOG DATE 201X #065325  
Today’s the day. I’m going to open the doors. I don’t know what I’m going to see, but I know I’ll be able to face it. No more running away, no more pretending it didn’t happen. Because it did happen, and it was my fault. And I’m going to tell the world. I hope that the people can find it in their hearts to forgive me, but I don’t really know if I deserve to be forgiven. I only know what I’ve done, and all I can do now is tell them. 


End file.
